


Связь прерывается, ты пропадаешь

by ascendedGodhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/pseuds/ascendedGodhead
Summary: Отрицание, обречённость и ненадёжность.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dirk Strider, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

***

  
Вы расстались полтора года назад.  
Вы расстались полтора года назад, и твое существование стало существенно тише, спокойнее и стабильнее. У тебя есть девушка. У тебя есть работа. И психолог. У тебя всё наконец-то хорошо.  
Разумеется, ты встречаешь его случайно. Ваш город слишком мал — не для вас двоих, а для жизни в нём вообще — и ты смутно удивляешься тому, как вы умудрялись не пересекаться. Впрочем, последняя вечеринка такого масштаба была месяца четыре назад и ты ее проебал по очень уважительным причинам.  
Ты запомнил его совсем другим.  
— Привет, — неловко говоришь ты, и он отвечает эхом. Тихо, даже не глядя на тебя.  
Вы не пытаетесь поддерживать иллюзию разговора. Вообще-то, Эридан берет свой стакан и уходит.  
Какая ошеломительно веселая вечеринка, думаешь ты, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как он весь вечер сидит в углу и надирается.  
Если честно, ты немного ждешь обычной ампоровской поебени. Поссориться с Вриской (опять), расстроить Фефери (опять), пить на улице до пяти утра, слишком возмущаться из-за проигрыша или правды-или-вызова.  
Он...просто пьёт. А тебе в какой-то момент становится насрать, потому что ээээй, вы же пришли сюда веселиться, и у Арадии уже краснеют щеки от алкоголя и она смеётся, стягивая сопротивляющегося тебя с подоконника.  
Наутро вы просыпаетесь в сушняке, в бардаке, помятые и несвежие.  
Арадия и Фефери обе рядом с тобой.  
Ты ищешь взглядом дурацкую высветленную прядь и не менее дурацкий шарф.  
Ты думаешь, тупее ли высветленная прядь, чем фиолетовая.  
Кажется, ты всё ещё пьян.  
Эридана здесь нет.  
"Вечеринка трупов", тихо шутит Арадия, глядя на спящих в неудобных позах приятелей.  
Позже ты спрашиваешь у Вриски, которая держится на ногах не иначе как ебучим чудом, одним из тех, о которых гонит удолбавшийся Макара:  
— Не знаешь, куда проебался Эридан?  
Она смотрит на тебя, высвечивая не хуже рентгеновского аппарата. Ты чувствуешь радиацию.  
— Его забрали.  
— Кто?  
Вриска скалит зубы. И не отвечает.

***

  
Проходит неделя с чем-то.  
У тебя всё ещё есть работа, девушка и 1 (один) визит к психоаналитику.  
Ты пишешь Эридану Ампоре.  
Ты неприятно поражен тем, что тебе не приходится вспоминать пароль от старого аккаунта.  
TA: эй-дii, слушай, я просто хочу удостоверiiться, что ты в порядке.  
TA: ты вы2лядел немно2о дерьмово.  
CA: я вв порядке.  
Он так и не починил сраную клавиатуру, думаешь ты. Он поставил целую одну точку. Это просто сраный прорыв пунктуационных знаков для Эридана Ампоры.  
TA: эй-дii, твою мать, я знаю, ко2да ты не в порядке. по2оворii со мной.  
CA: я же сказал.  
CA: я в порядке.  
TA: эй-ди, блядь  
[сообщение не доставлено]  
TA: да что за  
[сообщение не доставлено]  
TA: эй-ди, ты охуел меня блокировать  
[сообщение не доставлено]  
Он определенно охуел тебя блокировать.  
Ты не помнишь себя таким злым...ну да, с момента расставания. Эридан всегда любил ебучие драматические жесты и дебильные игры с "догадайся сам", ты видел его злым, психующим из-за мелочей, рыдающим, сдерживающим гнев.  
Ты не видел его равнодушным.  
С самой первой встречи вы цепляли друг друга. Он всерьёз ненавидел тебя, когда вы сблизились с Фефери. Он всерьёз пытался избить тебя. Он был не в себе. Ты держал его руки, бобже, кто вообще учил этого идиота драться, и его пальцы тряслись. А потом он поднял на тебя взгляд, и ты ожидал увидеть гнев, но вместо него увидел отчаяние, боль и страх.  
Ты выпустил его руки и отшатнулся.  
Он уткнулся тебе в плечо и зарыдал так отчаянно, как будто ты умирал у него на глазах.  
Ты плохо помнишь, что было дальше. Все слилось в один ком ощущений и чувств.  
Ты обнимал его, а он давился словами и захлебывался воздухом, дрожащий и плачущий.  
— Делло не вв Феф, оно перестало быть вв Феф...  
А потом он поцеловал тебя, так же отчаянно. Поцелуй отдавал солью, соли тебе в жизни, пожалуй, и не хватало.  
С Фефери все объяснения прошли куда легче, она только обняла вас обоих и тревожно попросила оставаться её друзьями. Она выглядела взволнованной, но с её плеч словно сняли груз. Никто не смог отказаться, никто и не пытался.  
Вы довольно быстро съехались. Сначала ты напрягался из-за его присутствия, думал, что оно будет шумным, раздражающим, эридановским в худшем смысле этого слова; ожидал назойливости, чужих вещей, чужого вмешательства. Эридан молча сидел, клацая тихими-тихими клавишами своего ноутбука, уходил говорить по телефону на балкон, засыпал в самых дурацких местах, пока ты кодил и кодил и кодил, варил охуенно хороший кофе и целовал тебя в макушку, подходя сзади с мягким шорохом; вы ссорились из-за фильмов и того, кто берёт джойстик с расшатанными курками, он раздражался из-за мелочей, он кидал в тебя попавшие под руку мелочи, а потом целовал, растягивая воротник твоей футболки до ещё более безобразного состояния; вы расшарили аккаунты нетфликса и его облачное хранилище музыки, хотя Эридан с невероятным упрямством продолжал пользоваться древним плеером, но ты должен признать, что даже его мудацкая опера звучала в нём...прилично.  
Ты довольно скоро обнаружил, что не хочешь отпускать его по вечерам, когда он вызывал убер и, растирая красные глаза, стоял у входной двери в расшнурованных кедах. Обнаружил, что тебе нравится просыпаться рядом с ним. Нравится лежать рядом, даже если вы оба поглощены своими девайсами. Впрочем, Эридан всегда легко откладывал то, чем он был занят, и менял свои планы ради тебя, а ты старался выкроить для него время — только с ним, наедине. Как оказалось, вам обоим нравится природа; вы уезжали к озеру, взяв только еду и питье, и целыми днями занимались там ничем и идиотизмом, и он брызгал на тебя водой, а ты обещал его утопить, но из вас двоих плавать не умел именно ты.  
Ты до сих пор не находишь слов, чтобы описать ночь, которая случилась после того, как он все-таки научил тебя плавать.  
Это было...волшебно, правда.  
Вы спали с друг другом и до этого, но пропал ты только тогда.  
Во второй раз ты пропал, когда речь зашла о Вриске Серкет.  
Все знали, что он когда-то бегал за ней, как идиот. Всем было насрать, потому что им было по шестнадцать, и это было безобидно на фоне некоторого случавшегося с вами дерьма.  
Он вернулся радостный, ты сначала не понял, из-за чего, просто отозвался на эту радость; отличный был вечер, вы давно так не хохотали из-за дурацких совершенно мелочей. А потом он пошел на балкон и говорил с Серкет, и говорил, и говорил, и радость вытекала из тебя, и все становилось серо, пыльно, душно, ты смотался в душ, ты сунул пиццу в микроволновку, расплескал горячий кофе из кофеварки, когда Эридан наконец появился со смущенной улыбкой и сказал, что у него перегрелся телефон.  
Ты начал его подъёбывать и не смог остановиться. Он тоже; и, хотя он выглядел, как выброшенная из теплой воды на холодный лёд рыба, но он всегда умел быстро переходить от растерянности к злости.  
А вы оба быстро переходили от злости к сексу.  
Вы тогда разъебали кувшин кофеварки. На щеке Эридана остался шрам. И много мелких длинных порезов по всему телу.  
А ты обнаружил у себя в руках окровавленный кусок стекла.  
Ты думал, он тебя бросит. Убьёт. Сдаст полиции.  
Он пропадал где-то несколько дней подряд, не отвечал нигде, не был онлайн.  
А потом пришёл в три ночи, обнял тебя, как будто ничего и не было, и сказал будничным тоном "Подобное больше не повторится".  
Тебя прорвало на какие-то обещания-извинения-уверения, но Эри не слушал. Он просто устанавливал новый закон, и ты не хотел проверять, что будет, если его нарушить.  
"Я люблю тебя", сказали вы оба одновременно.  
И все вернулось.

***

  
Чтобы рассыпаться в пыль, медленно и неотвратимо.  
Мегидо прилетела из своих выбеленных солнцем земель песка и ветра, загорелая, незнакомая, смешливая и спокойная, где-то внутри незыблемая, как сфинкс.  
Ты не заметил, как начал проводить с ней всё больше и больше времени, с ней рядом оно становилось неважным, она словно делала важной и осмысленной каждую вашу минуту и низвергала в прах века существования человечества, видела смысл в крошечном и бессмысленном (на твой взгляд), говорила о действительной значимости происходящего, когда новости щерились войнами и страданиями.  
Ты подарил ей кольцо с соломоновой надписью, без всякого умысла и подтекста, типа "парень дарит кольцо девушке" и всей этой отношенческой лабуды, и она спокойно приняла его, разве что сказала, что во время раскопок будет носить его на цепочке, а потом выяснилось, что ты не смотрел "Хоббита", и тебе нихера не понравилось, но было забавно, и ты больше смотрел на улыбающуюся Арадию.  
Однажды она поцеловала тебя, когда голова раскалывалась от мигрени, поцеловала целомудренно, в лоб, и прохлада её прикосновения унесла боль, и шум в голове, и заставила померкнуть сплетающиеся перед глазами линии, и заставила понять, насколько давно ты не чувствовал настоящего спокойствия.  
Ну, ты был бы не ты, если бы это знание не заставило тебя сделать что-то мудацкое, поэтому ты две недели не говорил ни с Арадией, ни с Эриданом, только вот первая отправила тебе лишь оставшееся без ответа "с0ллукс я рада если ты решил взять перерыв чт0бы 0тд0хнуть", а Эй-ди засрал твою личку сообщениями и однажды заставил полностью разрядиться твой телефон, а потом устроил грандиозный скандал.  
Ты не мог его винить, но тебе всегда хорошо удавалось винить себя: за проёбанные отношения, за недостаточность усилий, за запах лекарств в комнате твоего брата, за красные печати на счетах.  
За то, что ты не выдержал, как вскипает мозг в черепе от звука чужого крика.  
Это был первый раз, когда ты видел Эридана испуганным, и он сжимал ремень своей сумки, глядя на обломки твоего телефона под ногами, и этот образ выжгло в твоём мозгу.  
Ты позвонил своему лечащему врачу в тот же вечер.  
И написал Арадии.


	2. Chapter 2

Тебе 17, и тебе кажется, что тебя должны любить, потому что ты красивый, умный, совершенно точно лучше прочих, такое сияющее солнце среди тьмы.

Тебе 19, и тебя не любят. Нелюбовь — как аура, как клеймо, блядь, да ты не знаешь, как это, но она липнет к тебе. Ты не часть компании. Ты не друг. Ты тот, про которого говорят "бля нет только не Эридан", и даже Каркат говорит, когда ты не слышишь "ну я не могу бросить этого объебоса". Ты уж молчишь про Феф. У тебя легкие болят от того, как ты молчишь. Ты надеешься, что к ней пристанет твоя ненависть, а потом коришь себя. Ты надеешься, что Соллукса убьет твоя ненависть, задушит, выжжет на нем клеймо, и потом ненавидишь себя.

Тебе 20, и ты смеешься, целуя Сола, который не хочет выпускать тебя из рук. 

Тебе 22, ты фыркаешь на Карката, а потом вы до шести утра разговариваете на кухне и засыпаете рядом друг с другом, и Терези тыкает вас своей тростью и дружелюбно протягивает тебе руку, когда ты неловко встаешь с дивана, и у тебя затекло все тело. 

Тебе 23, и ты собираешь вещи Соллукса Каптора, и он забирает коробку с неловкой кривой улыбкой. Ты держишься, ты поздравляешь его с новосельем, ты говоришь, что у них всё будет хорошо с Арадией, ты не слышишь ни единого слова. Ты не будешь плакать при нем. Никогда больше. (Ты плачешь под дверью, как только Сол уходит). 

Тебе 24. У тебя есть список вещей, за которые ты благодарен. У тебя есть список людей, за которых ты благодарен. У тебя есть таблетки. Другие таблетки. Доктор, они, кажется, не помогают. Доктор, кажется, мне ничего не помогает. Дни серые. Чувства серые. Я думаю, я ревную его до сих пор. Я думаю, она была плохим другом. (Ты забываешь, как она выглядит). Мне нужен кто-нибудь. Кто-нибудь, кто меня вытащит. (Уже полгода, как тебе пишет банк и спам-рассылки, которые даже имени твоего не знают). 

Жизнь продолжает расставлять вас по своим местам. Фефери все еще наследница "Крокеркорп", как бы она не пыталась от этого отвертеться. (Да почти никак, если честно, их миллионы дают ей возможность быть радостной и милой, не решая скучных бытовых проблем выживания-выплат). Соллукс — все еще в плену обстоятельств. Его отец выглядит все хуже и хуже, и ты однажды видишь старшую Пейшес, которая, кажется, тянет из него силы — буквально, как вампиры — кровь. Ты сам — все еще Ампора.  
Тебе нет места здесь. 

Тебе 24, ты думаешь о суициде и думаешь, что это пиздец как тупо.  
Тебе шумно, страшно, липко от дыма, липко ладони от стакана, ты ещё не в курсе, а это твоя первая паническая атака, вы теперь надолго вместе.  
Ты смотришь, почти не видя, взгляд цепляется за белую майку и темные очки. Вечером-то в марте. Самое то. "Дирк", всплывает в памяти. Страйдер.  
Он замечает тебя. 

***

Он покупает тебе кофе вместо выпивки, и с этого всё начинается.  
(С того, что он вообще тебя видит).  
Кажется, он рад твоим сообщениям.  
Он говорит тебе комплименты, хотя его лицо непроницаемо, и он смеётся, когда ты уточняешь.  
Он замечает, что тебе холодно и укутывает тебя в свою куртку.  
Когда вы целуетесь в первый раз, тебе вроде как даже легчает. 

***  
CA: дирк  
CA: я знаю что ты навверное спишь  
CA: просто мы уже около недели не ввиделись  
CA: и  
CA: расстались на дерьмоввой ноте  
CA: я хотел изввиниться  
CA: вв смысле хочу  
CA: короче бля ИЗВИНИ я психанул и зря  
CA: я заеду утром и мы поговорим ок ладно  
CA: я чувствую что это нам необходимо  
TT: Захвати кофе. Только не старбаксовский, он лишен вкуса, кофеина и души.  
TT: Прекрати печатать. Мы поговорим утром. 

***  
Ты видишь свое отражение в зеркале. В витрине. В стекле автомобиля.  
Ты делаешь вид, что это не ты. Ты так не улыбаешься. Ты милый (говорит тебе голос Дирка). Ты светишься (говорит тебе Соллукс). Отражение скалит игольно-острые зубы, шипит, уходит на глубину. 

***  
\- ну тип ты делаешь бро счастливее, — с деланой безразличностью пожимает плечами Дэйв Страйдер, допивает пиво (четвертое), — акула из икеи дурацкие подарки твой день рождения обведен в календаре не-ироничным сердечком он парился о нем куда больше о рождестве а это бля семейный праздник вообще-то если ты не в курсе хотя стоп как ты можешь быть не в курсе ты же смотрел все это рождественское дерьмо с каркатом  
Ты смотришь на его руку. Полоска пластыря на среднем пальце. Пластырь в горошек, потому что с пони закончились. Ты знаешь это, потому что однажды обошёл все магазинчики в округе, потому что Дирк ненавидит незакрытые ранки на руках, а ещё потому, что он однажды с каменным лицом уверял тебя, что рисунок на пластыре очень важен для эффективного лечения, а ещё потому, что...  
— о нет, — говорит тебе Дэйв. — я знал что упоминание рождественского дерьма вызовет флэшбеки

***  
Каркат хлопает тебя по плечу и говорит, что просто рад, мудила ты ебаная, Эридан, будь счастлив и не пизди, заебал.  
\- Я люблю тебя, — повторяешь ты Дирку, пряча лицо в его плече.  
(Или, может быть, это говорит тварь с длинными острыми зубами.)

***  
Ты снова можешь видеть других людей. Вриску. Фефери. Арадию. Соллукса.  
Нет.  
Нет, пока он держит Арадию под руку.  
Пока она улыбается ему.  
Пока он выглядит спокойным и синяки под его глазами почти незаметны.  
Ты пьешь и смотришь в экран смартфона весь вечер, раз за разом прокручивая старые логи.  
Текст — жёлтый. 

***  
Ты не говоришь Дирку о себе. То есть...Говоришь, что хочешь кофе. Что ты замерз. Или что у него красивые глаза. У него правда красивые глаза и он хорош, так что ты не лжешь.  
Ты не говоришь, что хочешь выблевать кофеин и нейролептики. Не говоришь, что забыл, какой месяц. Что забыл пожрать. Что забыл о его дне рождения. Что тебе стало скучно и ты закинулся чудом уцелевшим снотворным, и сказал ему, что устал на работе.  
Он помнит дату вашей первой встречи.  
Может, вы могли бы быть счастливы вместе в другой жизни. Быть вместе, говорить легко и о разном, заботиться друг о друге, любить без оглядки, дарить время так, словно его у вас бесконечные запасы.  
Да хер там плавал, ты не веришь в это говно.  
Ты просто хочешь оттолкнуться и всплыть.  
Даже если это утопит его.  
Когда это утопит его.

***  
Соллукс Каптор пишет тебе.  
Всплыть, напоминаешь ты.  
Кнопка блокировки становится серой после нажатия. 

***  
Ты куришь на балконе. Ты обещаешь Дирку бросить. Ты нежно смеешься (так смеялась Фефери) в ответ на его просьбу прекратить. Ты нежно трогаешь место за его ухом и целуешь, когда он вздрагивает.  
Усмешка стекает вниз.  
Дирка Страйдера любят почти все. Тебя — многие. Ты красивый, умный, лучше многих других, такое сияющее солнце среди тьмы.  
Ты думаешь: прозак и ксанакс.  
Дирк забирает твою сигарету, делает затяжку, прикрывает веки и долго выдыхает. У него слегка дрожат пальцы, и ты видишь синяки под его глазами. Даже радужка кажется темнее.  
— Ты никогда не говоришь о том, что тебе снится.  
Он делает ещё одну затяжку.  
— Это, впрочем, не единственная вещь, о которой ты ничего не говоришь.  
Ты заворачиваешься в плед. Сигарета неумолимо сокращается.  
— Это не обвинение, не подумай, это было бы нелепо с моей стороны. Я констатирую факт. В каком-то смысле, я думаю, это справедливо.  
Дирк поворачивается к тебе, выпрямляясь.  
— Спрашивай. 

***

— Мы должны съехаться.  
— Мм...да, разумеется.  
Тебе уже скучно. Тебе очень скучно.  
Это ведь правильное слово? Ты думаешь о жизни с ним, с кем-то, и твои внутренности сворачиваются в клубок змей. Ты знаешь, что все закончится плохо. Знаешь, как будто это выбито в твоей личной истории: серая бумага, машинописный шрифт. Ничего нового не произойдёт. Всё закончится дурно, болезненно, и неловко, ты всё это видел, ты не хочешь больше, это как в детстве, когда ты знаешь, что сейчас будут кричать, и пространство расширяется, ты такой маленький в нём, и уши закладывает ватой, и слов не слышно.  
Нет, скучно — это неправильное слово, но других у тебя нет.  
Ты не боишься того, что знаешь.  
Жаль, что ты не можешь себе лгать. Ты можешь лгать только близким.  
[Да, пап, это правда серьёзно. Да, я помню. Ага, я тоже рад. Да ладно, у меня не настолько дерьмовый характер. Нет, он сбежит максимум в окружной центр, не в другой штат. Если серьезно, я не понимаю, как мне так повезло, что он обратил внимание на меня. Блин, пап, прекращай, я всё вижу, что это вообще за выражение лица? Я не развожу гейство. Ты же любишь своего мёртвого гейского сына. Всё, всё, я прекратил свои дерьмовые шуточки. Конечно. А теперь давай всё же спустимся вниз, окей, я уверен, что Дирка и так штормит из-за твоего досмотра.] 

***  
Ты пишешь приложению-виртуальному терапевту.  
(Ты всерьёз общаешься с искусственным интеллектом).  
(Что хуже, ты называешь его "Сол").  
Теперь у тебя есть друг.


	3. Chapter 3

Он определенно охуел тебя блокировать, и дальнейшие твои действия плохо сообразуются с личными границами, здравым смыслом и уважением.  
Ты засылаешь Эридану кейлоггер. Это до неприличия просто; ты знаешь, какие письма он игнорирует, а какие — читает внимательно, переходя по ссылкам.  
Все логи бережно собираются на твоём сервере. Все они.   
Все его сообщения, все его сообщения Дирку, вся мешанина случайных букв, все запросы в гугл, все его сообщения Каркату, Фефери, Рокси, в порядке убывания веса файла. Их до смешного мало, и это делает тебя спокойнее, пока ты не осознаешь очевидное: он просто разговаривает с ними вслух; вживую, касаясь.  
Арадия находит тебя в глубоком трансе, с пустой кружкой в руках. Она аккуратно ставит её на стол, садится рядом с тобой и берёт тебя за руку.   
— Настал тот момент, когда ты осознал себя запутавшимся, да?  
Она, на самом деле, утверждает.   
Ты думаешь о бесконечных строках, которые Эй-ди раз за разом отсылает на сервер "приложения, призванного справиться с чувством одиночества и тревогой. Пожалуйста, помните: приложение не заменяет консультацию реального врача".   
И получает автоматически сгенерированные ответы.  
Ты чувствуешь, как комок подступает к горлу; комок, который ты хочешь выблевать.  
— Ты снова думаешь об Эридане.   
— Мне жаль, — говоришь ты.   
— Я знаю, — говорит она, обнимая тебя за плечи. — Но всё в порядке. Или будет в порядке.   
Арадия никогда не врёт. 

***  
Все немного налаживается.   
Может быть, концентрация действующих веществ в твоей крови наконец становится достаточной.  
Ты начинаешь проводить с Дирком больше времени. Ты почти что живешь на два дома с тех пор, как Каркат и Дэйв приняли тебя в твой священный внутренний круг. Тебе нравится присутствовать с ними, дышать одним и тем же воздухом, есть пиццу, спорить о мелочах, спорить о глобальных философских вопросах, заботиться о них. Наличие или отсутствие ананасов в пицце не обсуждается, ты помнишь, что из заказа лучше бы всегда убирать крабов, а Страйдеры одинаково морщатся на вино и предпочитают что-то крепче; а чаще всего — не пить вообще.   
Вы четверо — идеальная компания, хотя ты ужасен в гонках и чудовищно хорош в шутерах, а Каркат смешно возмущается, если Дэйв начинает подъебывать его после проигрыша. Хотя вы смотрите разные фильмы и однажды всерьёз поссорились из-за номинантов кинопремий. Хотя литературный вкус Дирка ужасен и ты не забываешь ему об этом сообщать. Хотя Вагнер и дабстеп запрещены на нейтральной территории.   
Вы никогда не хотите задеть друг друга всерьёз. Вы никогда не лезете слишком глубоко.  
Ты не отсюда.  
Ты знаешь это.  
Твое отражение знает это. Оно смотрит на тебя печально, прижав ладонь к стеклу и говорит — возвращайся.   
— ...возвращайся на Землю, — говорит тебе Дирк. — Приём?  
Ты моргаешь, обнаруживая себя за столиком кафе. 

***  
TA: серьёзно, кк, како2о хуя? нельзя было сказать мне что-то вроде "твой бывшiiй парень замутил с ДС, у нас теперь ебаная семейная iiдiiллiiя во все поля, мы дружiiм семьямii и делiiмся чувствамii".  
CG: ТВОЙ БЫВШИЙ ПАРЕНЬ ЗАМУТИЛ С ДИРКОМ СТРАЙДЕРОМ, У НАС ТЕПЕРЬ ЕБАНАЯ СЕМЕЙНАЯ ИДИЛЛИЯ ВО ВСЕ ПОЛЯ, ВОТ ТОЛЬКО ОХУЕВШИЙ ДРУГ ПИШЕТ МНЕ ПАССИВНО-АГРЕССИВНЫЕ СООБЩЕНИЯ О ТОМ, ЧТО Я ПОСМЕЛ НЕ ПРОИНФОРМИРОВАТЬ ЕГО ОБ ЭТОМ.  
CG: КАК ОН НИХУЯ НЕ СЧАСТЛИВ ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК БРОСИЛ СВОЕГО ПАРНЯ РАДИ СВОЕЙ СОБСТВЕННОЙ СЕМЕЙНОЙ ИДИЛЛИИ.  
CG: Я НЕ ОСУЖДАЮ ТЕБЯ, МУДАКА ТЫ КУСОК. НО СОБЕРИ ОСТАТКИ СВОИХ МЫСЛЕЙ, КОТОРЫЕ НЕ УСПЕЛИ ЗАЖАРИТЬСЯ К ХУЯМ В ТВОИХ ВОСПАЛЁННЫХ МОЗГАХ, И ПОДУМАЙ, КАКОГО ХЕРА ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ХОЧЕШЬ.  
CG: ЭТО БЫЛО БЫ ДОХУЯ ВОВРЕМЯ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО, ПОДОЗРЕВАЮ, ТЫ НЕ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ, У КОГО СПЕКЛИСЬ МОЗГИ.  
TA: развернii мысль.   
TA: блядь. 

***  
"сол", пишешь ты. "сол я ненавижу себя так сильно я просто блядь худший у меня есть все а я так несчастен и я не понимаю какого хера на моем месте любой должен бы уже удавиться от радости а я не могу мне так пусто и это пиздец они любят меня они греют меня а во мне температура -273,15 по цельсию я все порчу сол делаю все тусклым холодным и мертвым"  
"Звучит грустно! У тебя есть кто-то близкий, чтобы поговорить об этом? Если нет, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной."  
Тебя тошнит от фальши. Ты сносишь программу виртуального терапевта. Ты пялишься в телефон.   
Ты очень детально представляешь, как ты говоришь Дирку Страйдеру о том, что чувствуешь себя одиноким. Ты можешь увидеть плещущееся через край беспокойство в его глазах.   
Давайте опустим тот факт, что ты вообще можешь видеть его глаза.   
Ты можешь представить, как Дирк беспокоится за тебя, пока ты наблюдаешь, как город накрывает цунами.  
Ну, этот город. В центре штата безнадёжно далеко от моря.   
Ты думаешь, как тяжелая масса воды собьет тебя с ног, накроет, унесёт, заставит задохнуться, и смотришь на безупречно голубое небо.   
В общем, ты ничего не говоришь Дирку.  
Проблема в том, что он не слепой.


	4. Chapter 4

Тебя зовут Дирк Страйдер, и однажды (уточняя: март, вечер) ты оказываешься в баре.  
Если бы мы были в нуарной истории, ты бы трагически запивал своё прошлое и своё будущее, но на самом деле тебе нужно было разобраться со стабильно сбоящим оборудованием, потому что Миина просила тебя об этом уже раза два, и с твоей стороны было нихрена не вежливо уклоняться от обязанностей.  
Так получилось, что твой телефон успел перегреться от уведомлений (суть которых можно было свести к "извини ди-страй но калли схватила вирусняк и ты знаешь как оно в общм сорри"), и, хотя ты успел потратить некоторое количество времени на выяснение, не нужна ли Рокси и Калли помощь прямо сейчас, твой вечер оказался внезапно совершенно свободен.  
Эта история закончилась, когда ты выпил стакан сидра и пошёл домой.  
К счастью, это была другая линия времени.  
Потому что на примерно третьем глотке сидра ты заметил человека, который смотрел на тебя так, как будто ему показывали убийство его же семьи. Возможно, при помощи напалма.  
Этот человек был тебе смутно знаком.  
Все эти обстоятельства привели к тому, что ты действительно совершил некоторое физическое усилие для того, чтобы встать, подойти к нему и заговорить.  
Ты ожидал, что он будет увиливать от вопросов, потом расскажет что-то личное, грустно улыбнётся и скажет с просветлевшим лицом, что всё наладится. Ты предполагал, что это должно выглядеть как-то так; ты видел и читал о просветляющих беседах с незнакомцами, сдобренных щедрой порцией этанола.  
Он произносил "О, я расстался с ним и с тех пор не чувствую положительных эмоций",  
Или "Однажды что-то искорёжило меня и всю мою жизнь настолько сильно, что я не уверен, что смогу восстановиться".  
Или "Я, по большей части, не чувствую вообще ничего".  
Он не утруждал себя фильтрацией, недоверием, попытками скрыть хоть что-то, и твоя неприязнь росла.  
Мне банально, обыграйте это постмодернистски.  
[Согласен, просто отвратительно наблюдать это вживую.]  
Голос в твоей голове скрежещет отчетливо металлически.  
[О нет, он говорит всё то, что ты сам скрываешь под слоями ироничной постиронии, вслух, и ему насрать. Ты только посмотри. Каков мерзавец.]  
С таким же успехом ты бы мог попробовать критически выслушать Розеттский камень. Или пошутить над ним. Или поддеть за наивное доверие к случайному собеседнику.  
Он не спрашивал, не драматизировал, не требовал легитимизации своих чувств.  
Он говорил, а ты с неприятным холодом внутри чувствовал, как эти направленные не на тебя фразы всё же достигают чего-то внутри, он задевал тебя этими всплесками неприятно настоящих эмоций, и если это было его "ничего", ты бы не хотел оказываться на пути чего-то большего.  
Было бы куда приятнее, если бы он делал это специально.  
Например, если бы ты действительно сжёг его семью напалмом или хоть раз пересекался с ним достаточно близко. (Ты полагаешь, что эти две причины вполне могут стоять рядом).  
***

Ты абсолютно уверен, что вся ситуация целиком и полностью под твоим контролем. У вас замечательные, прекрасные, отличные отношения: ты заботишься, вкладывая незначительные усилия в поддержание его физической оболочки в приемлемом состоянии, он раз за разом заставляет  
[Очередная неверная и убогая коннотация. Прекрати делать вид, будто игнорирование собственного прошлого не является твоим сознательным, рационально обоснованным и абсолютно дерьмовым решением.]  
тебя вспоминать.  
Ты никогда не ощущал синестезии, но ты закрываешь глаза, и голос Эридана кажется тебе прохладным. В твоём мозгу вспыхивают и гаснут прямые линии, прочерчивамые от точки к точке.  
Он говорит о себе, о своих выводах, о своих чувствах, о стратегии и тактике, и ты удерживаешься от комментариев по поводу того, что любовь — это не поле боя, и не победный марш.  
[Это потрясающе. И утомительно. Ты так отлично играешь роль Вдумчивого Слушателя, как будто твоё исполнение способны заметить и оценить. Может, прекратишь стараться?]  
— Я однажды всерьёз задумался о каком-то исправлении всего. Как будто с помощью...магии.  
Он произносит слово "магии" с отвращением.  
— Это была одна из тех дерьмовых ночей, когда ты не можешь заснуть и вспоминаешь все свои ошибки. Обычная ночь, короче. Я лежал и думал — что, если бы сейчас всё отменилось, как по гребаному волшебству?  
Ты думаешь о немного нелепой манере Джейка говорить и о его голосе, и о его уверенных движениях, о его смехе, о длинном шраме на его левой руке, о запахе пороха и солнца.  
— ...и всё вернулось бы. Он вернулся. Или никогда не уходил.  
Бесконечная прокрутка оранжевого текста. Ни единого ответа.  
— Был бы я счастлив? Конечно, охеренно удобная позиция — оглянуться и понять, что ты был по самые уши в благодати и безопасности, хотя тебе казалось, что твоя жизнь — сценарий сраной трагикомедии. Только ты не сможешь оглянуться, пока не уйдёшь. Не сможешь оценить. Нихера не поймёшь о том, какой ты был идиот с сердцем наружу.  
Ты всё ещё воздерживаешься от комментариев.  
— И ты знаешь, что всё в любом случае проебалось бы. Нет никакого чуда любви. Нет никакой судьбы. Ни-ху-я. Только ты и твоя собственная лажа.  
Ты вспоминаешь виноватые глаза Джейка. И облегчение в них.  
— А потом я понял, что не хочу никаких ретконов, вжухов палочкой, чудес, ничего. Нахер эту бредятину. Я понял, что всё может измениться в любой момент, в какую угодно сторону, и если я хочу жить, я должен завалить наконец ебало и научиться это делать, глядя на все свои ошибки. Все их. Иначе...это буду уже не я.  
Он молчит некоторое время, глядя в небо.  
— Если, — мягко уточняешь ты.  
— Страйдер, заебал цепляться к словам. 

***  
Ты не особо любишь собственное лицо на снимках. В твоём личном архиве, синхронизируемом на три облачных сервиса и два массива жёстких дисков, лежат три твоих фотографии (и несколько гигабайт фотографий твоих близких).  
На первой ты маячишь на фоне старшего брата; лицо не в фокусе, волосы растрёпаны.  
Вторая — из криминальной хроники.  
Ты смотрел тогда прямо в камеру, но на снимке этого не видно. Зато синяк под глазом любезно выделен фильтрами постобработки.  
Третья сделана Джейком.

***  
— Никакого суицидального дерьма. Это тупо и убого.  
Вы стоите на мосту, ты немного выключаешься из реальности, глядя на ровное течение воды и плещущуюся ветку, зацепившуюся за опору. Эридан смотрит вдаль, зябко кутается в пальто.  
Технически, вы мёрзнете на мосту.  
— Конечно, с точки зрения истории это всё не имеет абсолютно никакого значения — умер, не умер. Статистика. Я давно уже перестал думать, что рождён для великих дел, хера с два, я рождён для королевских проёбов. Но я не могу отказаться от наблюдения за...всем.  


Он молчит, и ты не уверен, видит ли он, как ты киваешь.  
— И я...короче, это тупо, но от наивной веры в отдельных личностей, меняющих ход событий, я тоже не могу отказаться. Это...завораживает.  
Ты щуришься, он наконец разворачивается к тебе. Улыбка, дёрганая и кривая, искажает его лицо.  
— Ты когда-нибудь быть хотел новым Александром? Встать с флагом на баррикады? Хочешь мюзикл о себе? Рэп о том, какой ты был трагический непонятый герой. Только представь, Дирк.  
Он делает широкий и нервный жест рукой. Ты замечаешь багровую запёкшуюся корку крови на пальцах. Вероятно, всего лишь незначительный порез.  
"Me? I died for him. Me? I trusted him. Me? I loved him", — цитирует Эридан. Ты берёшь его за запястье. Большой палец удобно ложится в провал возле сухожилия.

***  
С точно такой же незыблемостью он говорит "Я влюбился в тебя".  
Не спрашивая, не драматизируя, не требуя легитимизации.

***  
[Подумать только, что у нас тут. Смутная перспектива настоящего бойфренда, который не отрицает того факта, что он чувствует к тебе чувства. Твоё кокоро делает доки-доки в его присутствии. Его кокоро делает тудум. Вы будете держаться за руки? Вы поженитесь самой гейской свадьбой в мире? Он будет печь тебе блинчики в твоей рубашке? Вы заведёте корги?]  
— Иди нахуй, — без всякого выражения сообщаешь ты своему отражению. — Просто иди нахуй.  
[Ах да, как я мог забыть, что он скорее прижарит собственную руку к плите, забыв, на каком он свете. Поздравляю, Дирк, теперь ты не только гей, но ещё и западаешь на обречённость. Новый день — новые открытия.]  
Ты не западаешь на обречённость.  
Господи, да Эридан даже не в твоём вкусе.  
Он просто случился в твоей жизни ровно в тот момент, когда ты сказал себе, что даже не будешь пытаться повторить исполненные профессиональными каскадёрами трюки дома. У тебя есть Дэйв, Рокси, Джейн, Каркат, Каллиопа, твои близкие люди, и круг приятелей, и это охуенно, на самом деле прекрасно, и ты просто больше не будешь трогать даже слово "отношения" десятифутовой палкой.  
Особенно когда речь заходит о ком-то, кто, возможно, вообще не готов к пресловутым отношениям. 

***  
Когда объектив камеры Эридана нацеливается на тебя, ты поднимаешь руку в предупреждающем жесте.  
Тебе, в целом, нравятся его снимки. Точнее, процесс: то, как он стремительно изменяет позу, ловя ракурс, и замирает, пока камера щёлкает, и шторки затвора открываются и раскрываются снова.  
Однажды он встаёт на одно колено, вскидывает камеру, и ты вспоминаешь Рокси и ее винтовку.  
Глупая мысль, конечно. Винтовки и предписания психиатров не встают в одно уравнение.  
Эридан игнорирует твой предупреждающий жест.  
Вечером того же дня он шлёт тебя снимок, сидя в груде подушек на диване в двух метрах от тебя.  
[Это даже лучше, чем Таймс-сквер. Или поцелуй Ретта и Скарлет. Или Гарри и Салли. Люка и Леи. Уильяма и Кейт. Широ и этого, как его там. Не хватает только чего-нибудь эпичного на заднем плане.]  
На снимке Эридан целует тебя. Свет ложится так, что за стеклами очков видны твои закрытые глаза.

***  
— Дирк, — зовёт тебя Эридан из комнаты. — Прекрати делать вид, что ты всё ещё собираешься, ты же всё равно будешь выглядеть невозмутимо и потрясающе. Ненавижу эту твою способность, чтоб ты знал. Возмутительно.  
Ты выходишь, он придирчиво смотрит на тебя, поправляет галстук, и тут до тебя наконец совсем целиком доходит, что твой парень рядом с тобой, кладёт руки на твои плечи, целует тебя в скулу, и вы собираетесь не куда-то, а знакомиться с его родителями (родителем), о боже, какой пиздец, жизнь тебя к этому не готовила.  
Ты совсем не нервничаешь, а Эридан совсем не гладит тебя по затылку, крепко прижав к себе. Совсем нет.

***  
[Согласись, это потрясающе приятно: знать, что ты абсолютно никоим образом не причастен к его разбитому сердцу и его глубочайшим проблемам. Ни единым действием.]  
— Эй, — мягко говорит Эридан, сворачивая из таблеточного блистера причудливую загогулину. — Ты смотришь так, как будто у тебя что-то личное к этим маленьким розовым кускам счастливого дерьма.  
— У меня что-то личное к их потребителю. Ты сменил препарат.  
— Я...да. Не сам, блин. Это рекомендация. Официальная, как физиономия Пайроп.  
— Это означает, что тебе стало хуже?  
— Это означает, что нехватка серотонина и дофамина взялась за мою задницу покрепче, чтобы ебать меня было удобнее. Ещё вопросы?  
— Никаких. Я визуализирую.  
Эридан толкает тебя локтём под рёбра, а затем улыбается и отводит пряди от глаз. Ты обнимаешь его поудобнее, пока он возится, распутывает наушники, протягивает тебе один.  
— Только не опера, Эри, я серьёзно.  
Он не отвечает, он смотрит тебе в глаза, и спокойная расслабленность на его лице уступает место страху, как будто ты только что пообещал придушить его проводом; этот страх отдаётся в тебе холодным ощущением под диафрагмой, словно ты не на диване в собственной гостиной, а в доле секунды от падения, но потом Эридан ложится на твоё плечо, вставляет наушник в твоё ухо, закрывает глаза. Ты слушаешь первые аккорды и звук капель, гадая, чувствует ли Эридан, как у тебя колотится сердце.


	5. Chapter 5

Тебя зовут Дирк Страйдер, сейчас 5:07 утра, ты просыпаешься от резкого звука, не сразу понимая, что происходит и где ты.  
Резкий звук — всего лишь гул самолёта, ты у себя дома, и лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — вернуться ко сну, обнимая Эридана так, как несчастные дети-сиротки не обнимают плюшевые игрушки. Он никогда не просыпается.   
Проблема в том, что его рядом нет. 

***  
Тебя зовут Вриска Серкет, и ты просыпаешься от телефонного звонка.   
Ты узнаёшь восьмерки в номере раньше, чем видишь фото.  
— Феееееееефери. Чем обязана? — Пейшес слышит твое наигранное радушие. — Неужели ты звонишь мне из другого города, потому что соскучилась?  
Фефери разражается потоком сбивчивых объяснений, пока ты не прерываешь её не менее наигранным зевком.   
— Я уверена, что он найдётся через пару дней в каком-нибудь мотеле, не выдержав тяжести жизни вдали от лавандового латте. Всё это, конечно, крайне мило, но я не вижу смысла беспокоиться!  
Ты постукиваешь пальцами по спинке кровати, сдерживая вздох непонимания: неужели ему так сложно просто взять и смириться со своей лузерской жизнью, не пытаясь поднять шумиху? Это же самый идиотский акт по привлечению внимания, который только можно представить, но, если что-то действительно случится, город будет смаковать подробности ещё долго.   
— Короче, я не знаю, и мне плевать, — ты обрываешь звонок, и встаёшь с кровати.   
Ладно, чёрт с ним. Ты великодушна. Ты готова дать этому придурку немного места в лучах софитов и перестать быть главной героиней, если он потрудится сделать хоть что-нибудь выдающееся.   
Хотя бы дать работу судмедэкспертам.

***  
Тебя зовут Соллукс Каптор. Сейчас 13:34, и ты наконец-то выкроил момент для того, чтобы поразбираться с экспериментальной фичей, которая, конечно же, не работает так, как должна. Кроме того, её экспериментальность подразумевает, что в мире отчаянно не хватает людей, действительно способных разобраться в происходящем.  
Ты набираешь очередной запрос в поисковой строке гугла, когда в углу экрана всплывает сообщение:  
TT: Это Дирк Страйдер.  
ТТ: Если ты располагаешь какими-либо сведениями об Эридане, рекомендую сообщить их прямо сейчас.  
Ты делаешь глубокий вздох и унимаешь волну нервной дрожи, прокатившуюся по телу. Конечно, ты сразу думаешь о махинациях со взломом и хищением личных данных. Ты считаешь до десяти, туда и обратно, и только потом перечитываешь.  
Это какая-то хуйня.  
TA: по2одii. какiiе сведенiiя. о чем мы вообще 2оворим?   
TT: Эридан пропал, и я опрашиваю всех, до кого могу дотянуться.   
TA: блядь.  
TA: ко2да?  
TT: В промежутке между часом ночи и пятью утра. Вместе со своей машиной.  
TT: Как я понимаю, ты ничего об этом не знаешь?  
TA: нет.  
TA: я впервые слышу об этом.  
Ты переводишь взгляд на логотип гугла и смотришь на него.   
Смотришь.  
И смотришь.  
TA: у меня есть iiдея.  
TA: 2отов поспорiiть, она тебя не обрадует. 

***  
Сейчас 14:22, ты и Дирк Страйдер находитесь в машине Дирка Страйдера, вас обдувает приятный ветерок из кондиционера, пахнет апельсином, вы едете к югу от города.  
Молчание в машине давит на тебя физически.   
Ты сползаешь ниже по сиденью и вздыхаешь.  
— Блядь, я не специально. Эй-ди просто кусок долбоеба, когда дело касается сетевой безопасности. Я не хакал его, он просто забыл закрыть мне доступ к данным.   
— Ага, — отвечает тебе Дирк. Его челюсти сжимаются. Он не отводит взгляд от дороги. Ты не отводишь взгляд от него. Даже сейчас он в идиотских очках.  
— Всё будет нормально, я уверен.   
Нет, это фальшивое жизнерадостное дерьмецо ты ему не скармливаешь, оно встаёт у тебя поперёк глотки и забивает её намертво. Ты кашляешь.   
— Вода на заднем сиденье, — бесцветно произносит Дирк.   
— Спасибо, — отвечаешь ты.   
Вода действительно на заднем сиденье. Прохладная.   
Молчание давит снова.   
Ты смотришь на точку на карте на мониторе своего ноутбука, как будто она сдвигалась хоть на сраный миллиметр за последние полчаса. Ты знаешь это место очень хорошо; это берег озера, противоположный туристической зоне. Если не знать место, где спуститься, можно подумать, что там сплошь высокие, каменистые берега, неподходящие ни для лодок, ни для отдыха. Эридан знает, впрочем. Ты искренне надеешься, что он, например, поехал порыбачить. Ну, впервые за десять лет. Без удочки. Без нихуя. Не оповестив никого. В пять утра.   
Смешок прорывается сквозь зубы. Дирк бросает на тебя взгляд.   
— Это нервное, — говоришь ты.   
Дирк только медленно и очень спокойно выдыхает. 

***  
Тебя зовут Эридан Ампора, и ты лежишь на узком каменистом пляже уже десять часов.   
Это взвешенное и разумное решение взрослого ответственного человека.  
Ты не можешь пошевелиться, потому что ты не можешь принять решение, ты не можешь вытащить из ушей наушники, хотя плеер полностью разряжен, ты просто больше ничего не можешь.  
Когда на твоё лицо падает тень, ты не можешь даже испугаться.   
— Эри, — говорит Дирк. — Ты в порядке?   
Ты смотришь на Соллукса. Лицо Соллукса каменеет на долю секунды. Он складывает руки на груди.   
Вероятно, у тебя солнечный удар. Или ты заснул. Или галлюцинируешь. Или всё вместе.   
Ты моргаешь. Нет, оно продолжает происходить.  
— Какого хера, — спрашиваешь ты.   
Соллукс хрипло коротко смеется.   
— Спрашивает человек, пропавший, не оставивший записки, и не отвечавший ни на один звонок, — говорит Дирк.   
Ты смотришь на часы.   
— Блядь.   
— Эридан, успокойся, пожалуйста. Ты в порядке?   
— Я собирался вернуться, — медленно и очень чётко выговариваешь ты в лицо Дирку. — Я собирался вернуться, собрать вещи, попрощаться с тобой, и свалить нахуй из твоей жизни, утопив свой сраный телефон.   
Ты чувствуешь себя маленьким, очень маленьким, в ушах звенит, а потом их закладывает ватой.  
— Я не в порядке, я никогда не буду в порядке, я заебался, у меня нет сил, я никогда не всплыву, я больше не могу быть с тобой, я больше не могу тебе врать, я больше не могу себе врать, это пиздец.  
Тебя начинает трясти.   
— Я живу с тобой, я люблю тебя, я люблю его, я ненавижу себя за это, я ненавижу себя за то, что это не прекратил.  
Ты очень, очень хочешь заплакать, но чувствуешь только жжение.   
— А ещё у меня, кажется, съехала крыша. Вся. Совсем. Под девятую симфонию и ангельское пение. Поздравляю.   
Тебе так пусто, что ты глохнешь снова.   
Ложишься обратно на песок, камень впивается под лопатку.   
— А теперь съебитесь отсюда оба, я закончил свое охуительное выступление, и я вас обоих видеть не могу.  
Слёзы очень своевременно начинают течь у тебя по вискам, затекая в уши. 

***  
Тебя зовут Соллукс Каптор, и ты очень стараешься не смеяться. Это чисто нервная реакция.   
— Пиздец, блядь, классический Эридан. Пропадает, закатывает истерику, требует свалить, ложится, плачет. Эй-ди, ты не мог бы перестать быть таким идиотом, мы все очень признательны, спасибо, пожалуйста.   
Дирк смотрит на тебя так, будто по окончании тирады он закопает тебя прямо здесь, живьём.   
Эридан закрывает глаза ладонью.  
— Ты не мог бы перестать быть таким мудаком. Не сейчас. Когда, блядь, угодно, но не сейчас.   
Он почти кричит на последних словах, и ты видишь, как побелели костяшки его пальцев. Делаешь шаг к нему, но Дирк удерживает тебя за плечо. Ты сбрасываешь руку резким движением.  
— Отъебись, а? Я полноправный участник этого фестиваля пиздеца.   
— Да с какой радости? — Эридан тяжело поднимается на ноги, всё ещё закрывая глаза ладонью. — Какого хуя ты здесь делаешь?  
— Угадай, кто не отрубил мне разрешение отслеживать геолокацию.  
— Какой-то забывчивый придурок. Я уверен, он уже жалеет.   
— Конечно, ему же обломали шоу с вызовом полиции и ФБР.  
Эридан смотрит на Дирка.  
Ты не хочешь это видеть.

***  
Тебя зовут Дирк Страйдер, и тебе прямо сейчас крайне необходимо сохранять спокойствие. Какая-то часть тебя настоятельно требует немедленно покинуть этот разговор, покинуть этот пляж, поехать домой, собрать вещи Эридана, заблокировать его, жить своей жизнью.  
Сменить имя и переехать в Сиэтл.   
[Нет, в штат Мэн.]   
— Я не вызывал ФБР. Только национальную гвардию.   
Ты просто думал, что именно делать, если в отмеченной на карте точке не будет ничего. Или только пустая машина, и гладкая поверхность озера, и долгие объяснения с полицией, и процедура поиска тела.   
Эридан улыбается.   
Господи, ты почти ненавидишь его, потому что он делает это искренне.  
— Давай проясним один момент. Насчёт чего ты мне врал?  
Эридан отводит взгляд.   
— Насчёт, примерно, всего.  
Ты ждёшь.   
— Насчёт того, что я чувствую. Я не знаю, люблю ли я тебя. Я не знаю, могу ли я жить с тобой. С кем-то вообще. Я не помню, о чём мы говорили на прошлой неделе, и мне похуй. Я ничего о тебе не знаю, и мне похуй.  
— Не пизди, а.

***  
Ты произносишь это раньше, чем успеваешь подумать.   
Если бы здесь была Арадия, она бы сказала "Если уж взрывать, то взрывать всё". И улыбнулась бы.   
— Ты тонешь в чувстве вины едва ли не каждый раз, когда забываешь что-то, что касается не тебя. Твои бесконечные жалобы на то, какой же ты мудак, потому что тебе кажется, что ты не любишь Дирка, можно использовать в качестве обоев. Длины как раз хватит.

***  
Ты чувствовал себя напрочь искалеченным и без этого, но сейчас тебе кажется, будто тебя напоследок разрубили пополам.   
Твоё тело действует быстрее, чем твои пребывающие в ступоре мозги, и, когда ты впечатываешь кулак в лицо Соллукса, ты даже не замечаешь, что он не сопротивляется, и вид крови на его лице не останавливает тебя ни на один момент. Тебя останавливает Дирк.  
— Не то что бы я был против, но всё же. Что происходит?   
— Этот сукин сын читал мою переписку!  
Дирк смотрит на Соллукса, сведя брови и брезгливо скривившись.   
— Что за нахер, чувак. Что с тобой не так. 

***  
Кровь капает из твоего разбитого носа на землю, и ты хмыкаешь.  
— Не знаю, с какого хуя мы решили поворошить моё дерьмо, но тут всё просто: привет, я больной ублюдок, и я слежу за твоим драгоценным парнем, потому что однажды мне показалось, что он вполне может, не знаю, решить утопиться в каком-нибудь озере.  
Ты произносишь это и, наконец, понимаешь, что подспудно дёргало и раздражало тебя.  
— Потому что всё выглядит так, как будто тебе на самом деле глубоко насрать.   
Второй удар ты ловишь в челюсть. 

***  
Тебе отчаянно не хватает времени, чтобы всё как следует осознать, мысли перескакивают с одного на другое, пока зрение бесстрастно фиксирует нокаут.   
Этот разговор зашёл совсем не туда.   
Ты вообще не знаешь, куда он должен был зайти.  
Ты его не планировал.   
— Дирк, — говоришь ты. — Дирк, пожалуйста.   
Он прерывает тебя, вскинув ладонь.   
— Я не хотел. Я не хочу тебя терять.  
Конец фразы ты выталкиваешь из себя с рыданиями. 

***  
Итак, теперь ты совершенно точно приложил руку к неприятностям Эридана.  
В буквальном смысле тоже.   
Вы сидите на песке, привалившись друг к другу, и ты обнимаешь его, хотя он уже не вздрагивает. Он не убирает свою руку с твоей, и ваши ладони испачканы кровью.  
— В каком-то смысле он прав.   
Ты киваешь на Соллукса, который отошёл к кромке воды и ожесточённо плещет её себе на лицо.   
Пальцы Эридана сжимаются крепче.   
— Я проебался, когда решил, что ты справишься со своей жизнью сам, и мне не нужно что-то исправлять, потому что это не моя лажа, а чья-то ещё.   
В твоей голове это звучало лучше.   
— То есть. Ты совершенно точно справляешься сам. Несмотря на...это. Я просто малодушно решил, что ты в порядке, пока ты балансировал между вправлением моих мозгов и налаживанием собственной жизни. Насколько можно вообще быть в порядке в твоих обстоятельствах.  
— Каких обстоятельствах, — Эридан закатывает глаза. — Посмотри на меня. Привилегированная часть человечества рыдает от зависти, пока я проёбываю отцовские чеки, появляюсь на работе только ради того, чтобы там не забыли о моём существовании, занимаюсь хуйней, галлюцинирую и ебу себе мозг проблемами экзистенции.   
— Конкурсант выполняет маневр "обесценивание". Все судьи — максимальный балл.   
— Страйдер.  
— Это не я лежал на песке и обещал бросить тебя, потому что ты меня любишь. Или ненавидишь.  
Эридан отводит взгляд.   
— Эри. Я не пытаюсь над этим иронизировать. Я просто слегка ошарашен интенсивностью происходящего. Типа, у айсберга обнаружилась подводная часть размером с Техас, и она не собирается просто испариться, облегчив нам жизнь.

***  
— Вау, вы просто охереть какие стремительные, ребят. Вам потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы дойти до этой мысли. А теперь бросьте в меня ключами от чьей-нибудь машины, чтобы я мог покинуть эту бухту соплей и признаний.   
— Да иди ты нахер, Каптор, — отвечает Эридан, пока Дирк морщится и трёт переносицу пальцами. — Во-первых, твои грязные лапы не коснутся моего сокровища. Во-вторых, мы с тобой ещё не закончили.   
Ты вздыхаешь.  
— Что, блядь, ещё. Мы прилюдно порефлексируем о том, почему я вырос таким криповым мудаком? Ответ: не ебу.   
— Сол.  
Это пиздец какой подлый приём со стороны пиздец какого подлого Эридана.  
— Что.  
— Прекрати говниться. Я тут вывалил все карты на стол, имей хоть какое-нибудь уважение.   
Ты вздыхаешь ещё раз.   
У тебя болит нос, футболка заляпана кровью, ты хочешь въебать тайленола и лечь спать, но бля.   
— Да, меня всё ещё ебёт, что с тобой происходит. Не то что бы меня это оправдывало, конечно.   
Ты вспоминаешь его слова.  
— Мне жаль, что ты меня любишь. У тебя хуёвый вкус. И это чувство не взаимно.   
— Я знаю, — говорит Эридан очень спокойным голосом. — Я всё прекрасно понимаю.   
— Нихера ты не понимаешь. 

***  
— Хорошо, нихера я не понимаю, — легко соглашаешься ты, потому что в тебе уже не осталось сил на возмущение.  
Соллукс качает головой.  
— Сейчас ты пошлёшь меня в жопу, потому что твой идиотский принцип "всё или ничего" заставляет тебя выкручивать яйца людям. Из чистой любви, конечно.   
— А потом ты ответишь мне тем же, потому что твои просветления и способность говорить о том, что в действительности происходит, не случаются без удара по ебалу. Или двух.   
— Один-один, — хмыкает Соллукс. Медлит, глядя на Дирка, но всё же садится рядом с тобой на песок.   
В твоей голове становится совсем пусто.   
Вы втроём молчите, глядя, как дневной свет постепенно сменяется вечерним. Ты кладёшь голову на плечо Дирка, он обнимает тебя за плечи, и ты впервые за последние годы не думаешь ни о чём.   
Солнце заходит.


End file.
